


Breathing

by Faritail



Series: Teen Wolf Poems [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: Chris' reaction, when Allison died in Season 3B.





	Breathing

I had to look away.  
Swallowing the bile,  
That was threatening to crush me.  
I took a deep breath.  
Don't stop  
Breathing,  
Surviving,  
Living.  
I feel guilty.  
How could I have  
Let her go  
In danger  
Without helping her;  
No matter,   
You have to breathe  
I tell myself.  
Be calm.  
It's no use to be sad   
Honour her by living!  
It's hard.  
Like a pressure  
On my chest.  
How will I live normally.  
She should never have known  
About the supernatural.  
No - stop there.  
Don't think about it.  
You can't change anything.  
How could she go in there  
Dying  
Leaving me alone?  
Oh, don't you start there, Chris!  
It's not her fault.  
It's yours.  
Always been a  
Bad son  
Bad husband  
Worst parent.  
Don't you dare to blame her.  
Okay, Chris, breathe.  
You need to stay calm.  
Allison.  
You're the best what happened to me.  
I will always remember you.  
I will always love you.


End file.
